Armed Forces of the Philippines Reserve Command
Philippines |allegiance= |branch= |type= Military reserve force |role= Conventional and Unconventional Warfare, Anti-Guerrilla Operations, Combat Support & Service Support, Force Multiplier, Training, Disaster Rescue & Relief, and Community Service |size= 120,000+ in Ready Reserve Status, 50,000+ in Standby Reserve Status |command_structure= Under the Armed Forces of the Philippines |current_commander=COL QUIRINO S CALONZO CAV (GSC) PA |garrison= Camp General Emilio Aguinaldo, Quezon City, NCR |nickname= AFPRESCOM,RESCOM |motto= Laang Kawal |anniversaries=April 1 |decorations=Philippine Republic Presidential Unit Citation Badge |identification_symbol_label=Unit Patch |identification_symbol=AFPRESCOM Emblem/ ARG or TSRG Unit Patch }} The Armed Forces of the Philippines Reserve Command, known officially as the AFP RESCOM or RESCOM, (Filipino: Pangasiwaan ng Panlaang Kawal ng Hukbong Sandatahang Lakas ng Pilipinas) is one the Armed Forces of the Philippines' Major Support Commands created for the sole purpose of Reserve Force management, procurement, and organization. Mission Their mission is to develop, organize, train, equip, and administer AFP Affiliated and Technical Service Reservists into capable, responsive and mobilizeable reserve force as an integral component of the AFP in the defense of the state and to participate in socio-economic development efforts. They are also tasked in augmenting the regular force whenever needed. Training Training is the major task handled by AFPRESCOM. Its primary modes of enlisting reservists are the Military Orientation Training Course (MOTC) and the Basic Citizens Military Training (BCMT). Graduates are given enlisted ranks based on reciprocity of their civilian experience in the military environment. Reserve officers are commissioned based on Armed Forces of the Philippines policy on (direct) commissionship in the reserve force known as Circular 30. Those who are commissioned thru this source subsequently undergo an officer orientation program. Many officers in AFPRESCOM are licensed physicians, dentists, nurses, pharmacists, teachers, lawyers and chaplains. Some are directly commissioned as Lieutenant Colonels thru the commissioning program of National Defense College of the Philippines as graduates of the Masters in National Security Administration. Other than time-in-grade and merit promotions, rank adjustments are authorized depending on civilian qualifications. Types of Reservists There are currently two (2) types of reservists in the component of the Armed Forces of the Philippines (AFP) Reserve Force: *Ready Reservists = physically-fit and tactically-current reservist personnel that are always on constant alert and training; and ready to mobilize once a mobilization order has been given. *Standby Reservists = reservist personnel who do not maintain currency in specialization qualifications but the base for expansion, support and augmentation to the Ready Reserve Force as needed. Lineage of Commanding Officers * BG FROILAN MAGLAYA AFP * BG JOEL JOSEPH A CABIDES AFP * BG JUANITO W DALMAS AFP * BG LITO S TABANGCURA AFP * BG QUIRINO S CALONZO CAV (GSC) PA Units * AFPRESCOM Training Group (ATG) * AFP Affiliated Reserve Group (ARG) * AFP Technical Services Reserve Group (TSRG) * Civil Military Affairs Brigade (CMABde) * 1st Technical and Administrative Service Brigade (1TASBde) * 2nd Technical and Administrative Service Brigade (2TASBde) * 3rd Technical and Administrative Service Brigade (3TASBde) * 4th Technical and Administrative Service Brigade (4TASBde) * 5th Technical and Administrative Service Brigade (5TASBde) * 6th Technical and Administrative Service Brigade (6TASBde) * 7th Technical and Administrative Service Brigade (7TASBde) See also *Philippine Army Reserve Command *Philippine Air Force Reserve Command *Philippine Navy Reserve Command References * AFP-MOT Manual, 2001, AFPRESCOM Category:Military of the Philippines Category:Department of National Defense (Philippines)